


40 Days, No Sex

by LokiHutchersonMellark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Lent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiHutchersonMellark/pseuds/LokiHutchersonMellark
Summary: It's the season of lent and this year Rey convinces Ben that they should give it a try. She was going to choose ice cream or Netflix until Rose puts a different idea in her head.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's official, I'm in quarantine. Last to the party as usual and technically i'm not "in, in" quarantine till the end of the month. I have to go to work still because we still have the road commitment and we're not done with that till the end of the month. Then i'll be working from home, for the most part.
> 
> Where ever you guys are I hope you're staying healthy. Just wash your hands and you'll be fine. It's just regular hygiene. I also hope you all have toilet paper because i'm down to one roll. 
> 
> So, that being said I should update this fairly regularly. Either way, I want to have it finished by Easter for obvious reasons. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and hopefully we'll be over this COVID-19 soon! If you need someone to vent to, need advise or bs with me, my box on tumblr is always open. It's going to be a long month or so, so make sure you're staying busy somehow.

“Oh, I guess it is that time of year again,” Rey sighs inquisitively. She adjusts the newspaper in her hands as she moves to read the article. 

“What time of year?” Ben mumbles around the mini wheats in his mouth. 

This is their morning routine. They wake up, clean up, and move onto breakfast. 

Usually Ben eats cereal or toast while Rey reads the paper and sips on her coffee. Ben doesn’t normally have a cup till it’s time to leave. Sometimes he’ll drink some with breakfast if he gets up earlier in the morning to actually make breakfast. It’s only a few times a month though. 

After breakfast, they finish getting ready to head out the door. A lot of times there’s nefarious activities thrown in there but that isn’t the case this morning. 

“Lent. Ash Wednesday is tomorrow,” Rey clarifies. 

“I didn’t realize we partake in that,” Ben replies, his foot sliding over hers. 

“We don’t,” she says plainly before folding up the paper and placing it on the table. 

“Oh, I know that look,” he chuckles seeing the thought bubbles forming in her head. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

“Why don’t we try it? It doesn’t seem that bad,” Rey says leaning forward, using the table as a brace. 

“”It doesn’t seem that bad,” she says,” Ben laughs, mocking her playfully. 

“Shut up!” she laughs smacking him softly with the paper. 

“Hey! Watch the mini-wheats,” he jokes, his hands grabbing the bowl and sliding it away to protect it. 

“You and your damn cereal,” she chuckles sitting back in her chain; her mind going back to her previous thought. 

“Honestly, though, I think we should try it. Something new and different. I know we’re not that religious but it never hurts to try something new.” 

“Well,” he begins before taking a bite of his cereal. He finishes chewing before speaking. 

“If you want to do it, let’s do it. What do we gotta do?” 

“So, since Jesus gave his life for us you show appreciation by giving up something you love for 40 days,” Rey explains. 

“What’s so special about the 40 days?” Ben asks in curiosity. 

“It’s something about his journey into the desert and his sacrifice leading up to his resurrection on Easter. Oh, and people typically fast on Ash Wednesday and every Friday during that time,” Rey says in excitement. 

“You need to stop explaining because you keep adding rules,” he laughs before finishing his breakfast and getting up from the table. 

Rey does the same with her coffee before following him to the sink. His arm extends to her as she offers her coffee cup to him. 

“So, are we giving up one thing together or one thing individually?” he asks, cleaning the dishes. 

Rey leans on the counter as she watches his hands work.

“Hmm, why not do something together? It would mean more to the two of us then,” she suggests. 

“Alright,” he agrees, finishing up and placing the dishes in the dishwasher before drying his hands. 

“What are we giving up then?” he asks, his voice low as he walks up to her. 

She sighs, feeling his hand slide up the inside of her thigh. “I’ll have to think about it.” 

Then his lips are on hers as his fingers trace against the fabric over her opening. They move slowly up against her folds till they find her clit, circling it slowly. 

“Ben,” she sighs, goosebumps covering her skin. 

“We don’t have time for this this morning.” 

“I just need a few minutes,” he mumbles, his mouth now moving down her neck, leaving wet kisses on it. 

“A few minutes leads to more with you,” she retorts, trying to convince him to stop but not wanting him to. 

“I’ll keep it short,” he promises. 

“We’re going to be late,” she says pushing him away. 

“I love you but I can’t afford to be late again.” 

“That’s fair. When we get home though,” he assures her. 

“You act as if it isn’t part of the nightly routine,” she laughs. 

“Gives me something to look forward to during the day,” he says smugly. She just rolls her eyes. 

“You’ll have to tell me when you come up with an idea on what to give up. I want to enjoy whatever it is one last time before tomorrow.” 

\---

“So, Ben and I are going to participate in lent this year,” Rey tells her coworker and friend Rose as they take their lunch break together. 

“Oh really?” Rose asks in curiosity. 

“Yep. We decided this morning,” Rey states, taking a sip of her water. 

Today they are eating at a small cafe a few blocks away from where they work. Most of the time they bring a lunch to work but Tuesday is their splurge day. And Wednesday’s Ben comes to have lunch with Rey, which usually leads to a lunch with benefits. 

They’re a young married couple. It’s hard for them to keep their hands to themselves. 

“What are you giving up?” Rose asks after they order. 

“Well, we decided we’re going to give up one thing that we both love,” Rey says excitedly. 

Even though they’ve known each other since middle school, she thinks it’ll help to strengthen their relationship even more. They’ll share a bond over struggling without whatever she thinks of to give up. 

“Just give each other up because you two don’t love anything else,” Rose jokes and they both burst into giggles. 

“We wouldn’t last a day without the other,” Rey agrees. 

“Fuck, you two wouldn’t last a second,” Rose counters causing more laughter. 

“Nope,” Rey agrees. It’s a good few seconds before they catch their breath and calm down. 

“I gotta figure it out before I get home though,” Rey sighs, her fingers tapping on the side of her water glass before folding them in her lap. 

“What have you thought of?” Rose asks. 

“We both indulge in too much ice cream and watch too much Netflix” Rey shrugs. 

“Ice cream and Netflix? That’s all you got?” Rose asks in disbelief. 

“Oh and we love going to eat at that restaurant that’s close to the house!” Rey adds after a moment of thought. 

“We do a lot of stuff together but when it comes time to think of it all I can’t think of any.” 

“What about sex?” Rose suggests like it’s no big deal. 

“What?” Rey asks, not quite sure she heard Rose suggest that. 

“You heard me,” she laughs. 

“Rose, we can't give,” “Sure you can,” Rose is quick to assure. 

“Clearly it’s something you both enjoy doing with the other,” she states like it’s obvious. 

“What does clearly, mean?” Rey asks defensively as their food arrives. 

She went basic today and ordered a sandwich. Rose ordered some brunch item that she has no idea the name of. 

“Clearly as in it’s clear you two can’t keep your off one another,” Rose says. 

“We don’t have sex that much,” Rey lies, knowing her friend isn’t wrong. 

“We all know you two bang when he comes for lunch,” Rose says in a matter of fact tone. “

How’d you know that? I thought we were being secretive about it!” Rey says in shock, her cheeks turning red. 

“Thought,” Rose says making air quotes. 

Rey sits back in her chair as she digests her friends words. They do have sex a lot. Not their fault it’s that good though. He’d be upset if he couldn’t fuck her for 40 days. 

Ok, she’d be wildly upset, too. 

Maybe Rose is right. Maybe they should give up sex. 40 days of sexual abstinence from the one you love. No greater sacrifice than that. Damn it. Why did she ask for ideas? Ice cream would’ve so much simpler. 

“Taking my words into consideration?” Rose asks, breaking Rey’s thoughts. 

“You know I hate you sometimes,” Rey says jokingly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized when I first made this that it said chapter 1 of 1. I didn't mean to do that but it's fixed now. In my defense it was around midnight when I first posted this, lol. So, sorry if it caused any confusion.
> 
> Also, this is like the first fic i've had the willpower to actually write since Rise of Skywalker. Kinda lost it for awhile. After this I have a fix it fic that'll be purely smut. IDK when i'll actually finish it though. Maybe during this quarantine. 
> 
> Hope you guys are staying healthy!

“Fuck, Rey,” Ben sighs pulling out of her. 

“See, I told you we’d end up fucking when we got home,” she chuckles kissing him. 

“Oh I know. It’s part of the "nightly routine," you said,” he replies, breaking the kiss. Then he's helping her hop down from the counter before they put themselves back together. 

They didn’t quite make it to the bed and the kitchen counter was as far as they made it. 

“What do you want for dinner? Want me to cook something?” 

Ben likes to cook for her. If it makes her night less stressful than it’s worth it. He gets off work before her anyway, so it makes more sense. Then she doesn’t have to worry all day about what to make when she gets off. She usually jumps in and helps anyways, even if he tells her not to. 

Every now and then he asks her what she wants him to make but he prefers to surprise her. He knows what her favorite dishes are and if she cooked more that’s all they’d eat. Sometimes he lets her cook because she asks. Plus, he makes sure to cook her favorite meals at least once a week. 

“Kinda want to order pizza,” Rey smiles standing on her tiptoes to push the hair out of his face and tuck it behind his ears. Those beautiful big ears. 

“Hmm, from where?” he asks, his hands grabbing her hips and pulling her close. 

“Raymond’s sounds good,” Rey suggests, humming the words as he brushes his nose against hers. 

“I’ll call. Then I’ll meet you in the bedroom,” he sighs before kissing her.

\---

“So, what’d you decide we should give up?” he asks as he walks into the bedroom. 

“You’re not going to like it,” she says regretfully sitting on the bed and pulling her socks off. 

“No?” he asks suspiciously, walking over to her. 

“No,” she sighs heavily standing up and undoing his tie. 

“That bad?” he whispers softly, her fingers now unbuttoning his dress shirt. 

“Let’s just say it’s going to put a damper on our plans,” she replies before slipping her own shirt off. 

“We have a lot of plans, Rey. You’re going to have to be more specific,” he states in confusion hanging his shirt and pants up. 

“Baby making plans,” she says softly, her head hung. 

“Excuse me?” he asks in disbelief, his head poking out from the closet, not quite sure he heard his wife right. 

“I told you, you weren’t going to like it,” she says quietly, slipping her pants off. Then she turns her back to him so he can unclasp her bra. 

“Out of all the things you could’ve chosen, you chose sex to be the thing we give up?” he asks in disbelief, a hint of anger in his voice. 

She just nods her head yes. He sighs deeply as he puts his hands on his hips. 

“You really expect me, and you, to keep our hands off one another for 40 days? To stop cold turkey? We’re trying to have a baby. That’s going to put one hell of a damper on those plans.” 

“I know but” 

“But what, Rey? What? Why?” 

“I thought it would be good for our relationship" she tries to explain. 

"You’re supposed to give up something you love and we tend to have sex a lot. It’ll show how much we truly love one another if we’re willing to do it. From a religious standpoint, it’s the ultimate sacrifice. It’s not like we’re stopping at trying for a baby. We’ll pick right back up after the 40 days are over with. You can still kiss and cuddle with me, just no sexual activities. We’ll find other ways to express our love. Then we can fuck all day on Easter because I guarantee I’ll be just as hungry for you as you will be for me.” 

She's trying to reassure him, trying to make him understand. Please don’t let him get too upset. She hates seeing him angry after he’s had a stressful day at work. Fucking hates it. 

His head hangs as he thinks it over. God he hates this idea. 

How’d she even come up with that? She could’ve chosen ice cream, something simple. But this isn’t supposed to be easy, he decides. He can see where her thought process is but how will they survive 40 days of no sex? 

It’s just another month or so that they’ll have to wait for a baby. 

He’s being selfish. He’s not the one who’ll have a human being in his stomach for 9 months then push it out his ass. 

If she can wait then so can he. If she really wants to do this then so be it. 

Technically, she could still get pregnant from all the fucking before the 40 days. It will strengthen their relationship, no doubt about it. Their love will somehow grow even stronger. 

“Are you ok?” she asks. 

He sighs again before saying with a chuckle” You really go big or go home don’t you?” 

She laughs seeing he isn’t as upset as it looked like he was going to be. 

“You’re right. We do have sex a lot. I guess we’ll find more ways to show our love for each other.” 

“It won’t be that bad. I promise. We’ll suffer together and come out stronger together because of it” Rey states as he takes her hands. 

Together they let out a sigh of content as their foreheads meet, their eyes closing; enjoying the others presence. 

“I love you, Rey. This is going to suck and I’m going to complain the whole time but I fucking love you,” he whispers. 

“I love you and all the complaining you’re about to do,” she responds kissing him. “Now, fuck me till midnight.” 

“Get on the bed then,” he smirks, walking her backwards. 

She drops down onto the mattress when the back of her legs hit the edge, their eyes never breaking. The hunger for the other is always there. 

Somehow they’ll have to suppress it for 40 days. 

They'll cross that bridge tomorrow. Right now, it's not important. The only thing that is, in this moment, is making love.

He sinks down to his knees in front of her after taking his boxers off. 

A shudder runs through her body as his breath coats her inner thighs. Then his fingers drag down them to her underwear. 

“You good to go from earlier, or...” he trails off pulling her panties off slowly. 

“You mean from like 20 minutes ago?” she laughs. 

“Mhm,” he hums stroking himself. 

“Let’s go. We only have a few hours left so we gotta make them count,” she replies propping herself up on her elbows. 

He smirks devilishly as he stands to his feet. Then he’s grabbing her thighs and pulling her closer to the edge of the bed. 

“Better set a timer,” he mumbles huskily rolling his hips to slide his dick through her folds. As he drops his hips back down he lets his tip find her entrance. She lets out a moan as he pushes into her. 

“Good?” he asks, making her take him to his base. 

She nods in approval. He always likes to make sure she’s comfortable. 

“Good,” he agrees, snapping his hips. 

“Oh, fuck!” Rey moans as her head drops back. 

Her hands make fists in the sheets as he pushes deep in her. 

His head is cast down, his hair hanging in his face, as he watches himself disappear in her. His fingers dig into her skin as he holds onto her thighs. 

Then the doorbell suddenly rings. 

“The fuck!” he pants. “Who the fuck? Whatever,” he asks and answers his own question before starting to thrust into her. 

Rey doesn’t protest as one hand runs through her hair. 

Then it rings again and again they ignore it until it becomes persistent. 

“Who the fuck has the nerve to interrupt us?” Ben grumbles, his thrusts reflecting his anger. 

“Oh shit, Ben!” Rey says in realization but comes out more as a moan. “Ben, the pizza.” 

“What?” he pants, finally stopping himself again. 

“The pizza. The pizza is here,” Rey clarifies. 

“Oh, fuck!” he exclaims, pulling out of her abruptly. 

Rey gasps loudly, her body jolting up, at the sudden loss of him. 

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes immediately, his lips finding hers. 

“You’re good, just go answer the door,” Rey laughs pushing him away. 

“Right,” he agrees, starting to head out of the bedroom before Rey reminds him about pants. 

“Do you think it’s noticeable?” he asks, looking at the bulge in the shorts he found. At this point you might as well write what they were doing on their foreheads. 

“Not at all,” Rey lies, her face scrunched up in uncertainty and mild horror. 

“I know you’re lying but I’m going to take it,” he laughs calling her bluff. 

“What about the tip?” 

“There’s cash in my purse on the counter,” Rey replies, getting up to put clothes on as well. It took all her strength not to respond sarcastically to that question. Getting their pizza is a little more important at this time.

“Got it,” he replies before starting out of the room, simultaneously yelling at the person to wait. 

Rey walks out of the room just in time for Ben to answer the door and greet the poor person with “Sorry, about the delay. I was inside my wife.” 

The sound of her palm smacking her head is enough to cause Ben to look back and check on her. God, why not stream it on pornhub if you’re going to tell everyone. 

He didn’t need to confirm the person’s thoughts like that; his boner would’ve done the trick. 

“Didn’t like my comment?” he teases walking over to the couch, a large pizza box in hand. 

“Just embarrassed,” she clarifies sitting down as he puts the box down on the coffee table. 

“Well I gotta make sure everyone knows you’re well taken care of,” he chuckles. 

“Oh, is that it?” she laughs in disbelief as he plops down next to her. 

“I’m not keen on sharing you,” he growls claiming her lips. 

“As long as I never have to share you,” she counters, returning his kiss. Then his lips are working down the side of her neck, sucking lightly at her skin. 

“Glad we’re on the same page,” he says, his hand running up her thigh. 

“Let’s eat while it’s hot. Then we can continue,” she replies, grabbing his hand. 

When he pulls away from her neck he looks at her with a soft smile. He lets her interlace their fingers before reaching to open the box. 

“You know, I lowkey was worried it was the neighbors,” he admits handing her a slice. 

“Like do you ever just think that they hear us and think ‘god, they’re going at it again.’” 

“No I haven’t put a lot of thought into it until now” Rey says, kinda in embarrassment. That’s two remarks today about other people knowing about their sex life. She thought they were relatively quiet or sneaky about it. Evidently not. 

Oh well, it’s not like it’s uncommon for a married couple to fuck a lot. It's a natural human instinct. If people know, oh well. Sure she'd rather keep it private but there's a natural amount of suspicion when you're married.

“Do you think they can hear us?” he asks, sounding slightly horrified. 

“Well we haven’t had any complaints,” she suggests trying to calm both their minds. 

“Yet, thankfully,” he sighs. 

“I mean sometimes I worry when that damn headboard starts slamming against the wall.” 

“I’m surprised we haven’t put holes in the wall, yet,” she laughs. 

“Or like what if people are walking by in the hall and hear us banging against the front door. Or see us when the windows happen to be open?” he says. 

“Then they get a view, I guess,” Rey jokes but he just gives her a look. 

“Oh, come on! You just joked with the pizza guy about being in me when he arrived. That’s just as public as someone else seeing or hearing us. When people start complaining that’s when we’ll start worrying. Besides, they’re about to get 40 days of silence anyways.” 

He’s silent for awhile as they finish their slices. Rey goes for a second one as he sits there. 

Finally, he looks at her, a playful smirk on his face. “Just letting everyone know you’re well taken care of.” 

“No doubt about it” she agrees smiling at him as he gets on his knees in front of her. 

“Thanks for always being the sensible one,” he whispers, his hands sliding up her thighs and under her shorts. Instinctively she lifts her hips up so he can take her shorts off. 

“If you hate the headboard so much we can get rid of it,” she sighs taking a bite of her pizza. 

“Nah, it’s good leverage,” he smiles, his eyes looking up at her as his head dips between her legs. She moans around the food in her mouth as he wasted no time sucking on her clit. 

“Ben, I’m not...fuck...I’m not done eating.” 

“I know, but I am” he replies smuggly. 

“You only had one piece” she points out, her head draping over the back of the couch. Normally he eats half of it. 

“Too preoccupied on fucking you before I can't,” he says releasing her causing her to sit up. 

His hands push her legs open more as he stands up. 

“Bite?” he asks and she holds up her slice for him. “That’s good,” he mumbles stepping out of his shorts before pushing into her. 

“Fuck!” they moan in unison. 

“Eat your pizza while I fuck you,” he States kissing her. 

Then he’s adjusting her so it’s a better position for both of them. She’s slumped slightly against the back of the couch as he holds her legs in the air. 

It’s hard to chew and moan Rey is quickly figuring out. Small grunts escape his mouth with each thrust. She knows he’s getting close as she finishes her pizza. 

It’s not long before her hand braces him as he lets go of her legs and grips the back of the couch. 

His hips push harder now as her heels press into the back of his thighs. 

Then he’s coming, pushing deep in her. His body shakes slightly as her hands run up and his sides, coaxing him through it. 

“That’s it, baby,” she whispers. He lets out a breath before moving to kiss her. Their tongues meet as he lingers in her. 

“Your turn,” he mumbles picking her up suddenly. Her arms wrap around him as he stands up and then lays her down on the couch. He doesn’t mean to slip out of her as he does but his fingers are quick to make sure his cum doesn’t leak out of her. His body lingers over hers as he has one leg, kneeling on the couch, and the other still planted on the floor. 

As soon as he can he’s switching his fingers for his cock, immediately picking up where he left off. One of his hands plays with her boobs through the fabric of her shirt before they’re both gripping the couch cushion under her, right next to her sides. 

“You gonna make me cum?” she taunts, her hand pushing the back of his head down so his lips can meet hers. 

“All night baby, all night. I know you’re fucking close,” he grunts against her mouth. “You want me to touch you?” 

“Touch me, Ben. Make me cum, I’m getting close,” she begs moving her hips slightly up against his. Her body jumps slightly feeling his fingers find her clit. 

It’s not too long after that that he’s making her cum. She clings to him as he chuckles. 

“That’s right. Cum on my cock.”


	3. Ash Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just realized Easter is a week away and im probably not going to finish this on time. I have around half of it done. On the brightside I have only a week till I can have Taco Bell again, praise be. (That's what I gave up because I have a bad obsession.)
> 
> Hopefully, you guys are finding things to do during quarantine. Remember you can go out, just stay 6ft away from others. I went on a hike yesterday and it was amazing to get out in some fresh air.

The alarm buzzing jars Ben out of his slumber while it barely bothered Rey. She’s not the morning person in this relationship. 

“Rey,” he hums softly, shifting himself to kiss her cheek. 

“I heard, shut it the fuck off,” she grumbles burying her face into the pillow. 

Maybe fucking till midnight wasn’t their best idea when they both wake up at 0500 every morning. Ok, it was a little past midnight. Not to mention the clean up and pillow talk till 0100, maybe later. 

“Come shower with me,” he coos in her ear, his hand moving down her body till it comes to rest on her stomach. Instinctively her hand moves to lay on his. 

“Hmm?” he smiles. 

“I want to sleep,” she groans. 

“No snoozing today and we need a shower,” he laughs. 

“How about we call in sick?” she complains. 

“We can’t do that,” he replies. 

It’s definitely a coffee kind of morning. 

He’s just as unhappy as she is getting up this morning but if he didn’t get up, they’d get nowhere. 

“Come on, don’t make me haul you out of bed.” 

“You wouldn’t,” she grows coldly, her head moving to glare at him. 

“I will,” he replies smuggly. 

“Fuck you,” she mumbles, turning back over. 

“Alright then,” he chuckles, sitting up and rubbing his face. 

Then he’s crawling out of bed and walking around to her side. 

“You left me no choice.” 

“Let me sleep!” she protests like a child. 

Definitely not a morning person. 

She’s stubborn as hell but just one of the many reasons he loves her. She just needs to be pushed a little and she’ll get over it. 

“We gotta get moving for the day,” he replies softly picking her. His arms slide under her knees and back as he hoists her up. 

She groans in protest but she doesn’t fight him. Instead she finds herself snuggling up against him. 

She knows how to work the system but this morning she’s too tired to fight him. Plus, when they start to play fight it usually leads to other activities that they can no longer do. 

Besides, she’s feeling extra grumpy today. 

“Ben,” she whines when flips on the light in the bathroom. 

“You’re telling me, holy fuck!” he replies being blinded by it, too. He sets her down before turning on the shower and stepping in. 

“Are you going to join me?” he asks, extending his hand to her. She rolls her eyes before she’s stepping in, too; Ben closing the shower curtain behind her. 

“Come here,” he mumbles tilting her chin up so he can lean down and kiss her. She sighs into the kiss as they close the distance between each other. 

“Don’t start something we can’t finish,” she warns when he slips his tongue into her mouth. 

“I know,” he replies looking at her funny. 

“I know you, it always starts with a kiss,” she replies. 

“Not always. I’m still going to kiss you whether I can fuck you or not. It’s the only thing I’ll have during this troubling time,” he jokes, his fingers massaging her lower back. 

“You know I was thinking.” 

“Dear god,” Rey sighs sarcastically, a smile on her face. 

“Hey, I use my brain occasionally,” he laughs in defense. 

“What were you thinking?” she eggs on. 

“Well, technically, even though we’re not fuckin no more, you still could be pregnant from all the previous fuckin” he says and she laughs. 

“No shit, Sherlock,” she replies. 

“When are you supposed to get your period?” he asks. 

“First off, you know I’m never regular” she clarifies. 

“Rough estimate?” he says reaching for her hair conditioner. 

“3 weeks, ish,” she says watching him squirt the liquid into his palm before lathering the soap in her hair. 

“Ok,” he says. 

“You’ll know when I know. Trust me, you’ll be the first to know,” she sighs, feeling his hands work over her hair. She can’t wait till he rubs her body down with that damn luffa. 

She’s worried about him being horney when she’s just as guilty. 

“However, I was thinking maybe we should go see a doctor.” 

“What do you mean?” he asks skeptically, moving onto washing her body. 

Finally. 

“So we can figure out when’s the best time to try, when I’m most fertile,” she explains, almost moaning at his touch. He fucked her good last night. 

“And you were worried about me,” he whispers seductively in her ear, noticing her struggling. 

“You better shut up,” she sighs, not sounding intimidating at all. 

“Worried I was going to get hard, when you should’ve been worrying about how wet you were going to get,” he teases. He needs to stop because he’s doing exactly what she thought he was doing. 

However, He’s gotta take his opportunity to be right and run with it. 

“That’s it!” she exclaims, stepping away from him. 

“Move, you’re blocking the water.” 

“What, are you going to get out?” he asks slightly in shock, moving for her. 

“Yep, because you can’t keep it in your pants, I won’t be able to either” she admits rinsing off quickly and stepping out. 

“Fine then. I’ll wash my damn self,” he grumbles snatching the shower curtain closed. 

“Damn you’re grumpy this morning” she mumbles, grabbing her towel to dry off. 

“You’re the one who got out,” he points out, his head popping out from behind the shower curtain. 

“Don’t be an asshole,” she replies. 

He growls in frustration as he returns to his shower. 

She sighs knowing she’s just as much to blame on grumpiness this morning. Actually, she’s most of the problem. 

“I’m sorry,” she sighs, opening the shower curtain once again. 

“I know,” he responds quietly, leaning down to kiss her. 

“And I think going to the doctor sounds like a good idea, if it doesn’t happen this month.” 

\---

“So, what exactly are we supposed to do now that we’re finished with lunch?” Ben asks, wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

“What do you mean?” Rey asks, eating the crust on her pizza. 

They decided this morning leftover pizza was good enough for lunch today. 

“Well, normally we fuck after we eat, or...yeah” he states. 

“Yeah, I didn’t think that question through,” she laughs understanding what he’s trying to say, finishing up as well. 

“Twiddle our thumbs?” he suggests. 

“Nah. We got like twenty minutes,” she laughs. 

“Then what are we going to do?” he giggles. 

“I don’t know. Talk,” she shrugs. 

“About?” he asks. 

“You know, back to our conversation last night, everyone in the office knew we were fucking in here at lunch,” Rey says. 

“Are you fucking kidding?” he laughs in disbelief. 

“Nope,” she laughs with him. 

“How the fuck they’d find out? We’re in the supply closet farthest away from everyone,” he asks. 

“I don’t know,” she says. 

“I’ll ask later when you leave.” 

“Do you think they think that’s what we’re doing now?” he asks. 

“Who knows. Rose is the only one that knows we gave it up” Rey replies. 

“She’s the one who gave you the idea, huh?” he asks putting two and together. 

“What?” Rey says, deflecting his question. 

“Come on, Rey,” He chuckles. 

“You and I both know you wouldn’t have said sex if it was the last option on earth. Someone would’ve had to bring it up and you’re stubborn, so I know you probably wanted to spite them a little.” 

“Wow. Am I that readable?” Rey says not denying it. 

“No, I just know the love of my life,” he says like a sappy idiot.


	4. Day 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter!

“Fuck, I miss your pussy,” Ben mumbles in Rey’s ear. 

They’re at the bar with friends and he’s getting tipsy. 

“I know. You make it a point to tell me multiple times a day,” Rey laughs. 

“Well, it’s true,” he states plainly, throwing back another shot. 

“I’m not doubting it. I miss you just as much,” Rey replies. 

“We could mutually masturbate,” he suggests, his hand on her thigh. 

“We’ve been over this, it still counts as a sexual act,” she chuckles moving his hand. 

She isn’t showing it as much as him but god does she ache, crave him. The thought of taking his hand and leading him to bathroom so he can fuck her in a stall keeps invading her mind. Her underwear is considerably wet from it. 

She takes another drink of her Long Island to push the thought from her mind. 

“I’m dying over here,” he grumbles, getting up. 

“30 more days,” she says trying to encourage him and to remind herself. 

Only 30 more days.

“I really want to fuck you on the bar,” he says a little too loudly as Rose walks up. 

Rey’s cheeks flush red in embarrassment. 

“There will be none of that,” Rose states in a matter of fact tone. 

“Finn wants to challenge you to a game of pool.” 

“Fuck! He’s going to beat me again,” Ben says snatching a beer from the counter and walking away. 

“So, how’s the 40 days and no sex going?” Rose asks sitting where Ben was. 

“Oh, it’s going,” Rey says regretfully. 

“That bad?” rose laughs. 

“That bad,” Rey agrees. 

“We went from fucking multiple times a day to none. Between him constantly getting boners and me constantly being wet I don’t know which one of us is suffering more. God, I fucking want him!” 

“Well, I’ll tell you who’s not suffering,” Rose says smuggly, pointing at herself. 

“Oh, shut up!” Rey laughs, shoving her friend's shoulder playfully. 

“When is he going to pop the question anyways?” 

“Not soon enough,” Rose replies, ordering another beer. 

“You’re damn right,” Rey agrees. 

“There has been some good though.” 

She’s trying to think of the positive in this whole situation. Why didn’t she just choose ice cream? 

“Like?” rose asks excitedly. 

“We’ve started working out together. Before he’d workout during his lunch break and I’d workout when I got home or after dinner. Now we go right after work” Rey says. 

Granted their workouts are different, they are working on combining them. He primarily lifts weights while she focuses more on cardio. 

Currently, he’s showing her different lights and how to perform them properly. Meanwhile, she’s realizing sex was his cardio. 

Soon enough they’ll be able to do the others workout, no problem. Then they can switch between weights and cardio days. That or they’ll mix them for each day. 

That’s yet to be decided. 

“That’s good. How’s he taking the cardio? I can tell by that perfectly chiseled body of his that he doesn’t do a lot of it” rose asks, making Rey burst out in laughter. 

“Perfectly chiseled body?” Rey asks in disbelief that Rose just described him like that. It’s perfect. 

“Am I wrong?” Rose laughs. 

Rey just shakes her head in response. 

“I’m not going to deny god did a good job with him, however not my type.” 

“Well I hope not, he’s mine,” Rey giggles finishing her drink. 

“Yeah, he’s definitely all yours,” Rose states, making Rey look towards the pool tables. 

Ben’s currently taunting Finn because he’s winning for once. He's being rather obnoxious and loud with it.

“God, he’s going to get us kicked out,” Rey mumbles in embarrassment, turning back to order a beer now. 

“Nah, he’s not that obnoxious, yet,” Rose sighs. 

“Anything else?” 

“We sleep in a little bit later in the mornings, he lets me help with dinner more often. We’ve started reading at night together. Not necessarily the same thing but at the same time. Netflix is just Netflix now. Board games, too. We’ve been playing a lot of board games” Rey says, her mind wandering to how blissful it has been, even though they're desperate for each other. 

It’s been only 10 days, yet, she already feels their unbreakable bond has been strengthened. 

He really is the love of her life. 

Even when they have their arguments she always finds it makes her love him even more. 

If there’s such a thing as soulmates, she’s definitely his and his, her. They’d do anything and everything for the other till they die. 

“I know it’s not as easy as you just made it sound but I’m happy for you. You two have always been madly in love and I’m glad you two are going through this experience together” Rose says smiling at her friend.

—-

“Come on, Ben” Rey coaxes, helping him through the front door to their apartment. 

He’s trashed. 

Rey is quite buzzed but in better shape than he is. 

He doesn’t say anything as he detaches himself from her and stumbles off. 

She chuckles as she closes the door and locks it. Then she wanders into the kitchen to find some food. They should have sandwich materials. 

She’s in the middle of putting mayo on her sandwich when she hears him ask if she’s making food. 

Those ears of his allow him to hear just about anything, even when she’s trying to be covert. 

“No,” she replies back trying to hurry up but soon enough she hears his bare feet on the floor behind her. 

“I want a sandwich!” he says like a 5 year old catching their mom trying to eat in peace for a few seconds. 

“What do you want on it?” she sighs. 

He probably should eat something anyways. 

She’s just tired and hungry. Dealing with him when he gets drunk is an energy killer. He’s a handful to say the least. 

When he wandered off earlier she was hoping he was going to bed. Since he’s only in his sleep pants she assumes he got halfway there and then heard her. 

“Umm...” he trails off looking in the cupboards. 

“Ham and cheese?” she asks, deciding for him. 

“Oh, chips!” he says excitedly grabbing the bag of Doritos and opening it. Then he’s shoving a handful in his mouth. 

Rey cringes seeing the crumbs hit the floor. 

“Here,” she smiles, handing him his sandwich when she’s done with both. 

“Thank you,” he replies leaning down and kissing her sloppily, the taste of Doritos and alcohol lingering on his lips. 

“You’re welcome,” she replies when he finally pulls away. 

“Let’s watch tv or somethin,” he suggests picking up his sandwich and taking a bite as he walks off. 

“I’m going to bed when I’m done,” she clarifies looking up at him from the kitchen. 

“Why? It’s early,” he asks in confusion. 

“No, it's like two in the morning,” she replies. 

“Yeah, early,” he says like it’s obvious. 

“Sure,” she agrees. 

“Then why go to bed?” he asks walking back over to her. 

Where’d his sandwich go? There’s no way he ate it that fast. 

“I’m tired, Ben,” she states. 

“You need to take your drunk ass to bed, too.” 

“I’m not that drunk,” he replies. 

“You couldn’t make it up the steps because you couldn’t figure out why they were "supposedly" retracting into the walls and you were going to fall into a pit” she laughs in disbelief. 

“They were,” he says seriously. 

“Sure big guy,” she responds rolling her eyes. 

“What’d you do with your sandwich?” 

“Oh?” he says in confusion looking at his hands. 

“I, uhh, ate it,” he says, sounding unsure. 

“Maybe,” he trails off, walking back into the living room. 

“Where’d you put it?” she asks, following him, her own in her hand. 

She doesn’t need to walk out in the morning to find a rotting sandwich somewhere in their apartment. 

She walks out just in time to see him run into the back of the couch. 

“Dammit,” he grumbles while Rey is trying to suppress her laughter. 

Then he’s letting his body slump over the back and slide onto the cushions like he meant to do it. 

“Oh!” he says suddenly, springing up. 

“Found it!” he says, picking his sandwich up off the coffee table. He takes a bite out of it as she walks over and sits down next to him. 

She smiles at him as she finishes eating. 

Before she can process it he has her on her back and his lips on hers. His tongue dips greedily into her mouth as his hand caresses her face. 

She doesn’t fight it as her arms wrap around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. Her skin pricks as he lets the hand on her face wander down her body. 

Lord knows how hungry they are for the other. 

It isn’t until Ben starts grinding his hips into hers that she comes to her senses. 

“Ben,” she gasps tilting her head away from him. 

“What?” he mumbles, his lips quickly finding her neck as a replacement to her lips. 

“We have to stop,” she says regretfully. 

“Why?” he whines looking at her. 

“You know why,” she sighs, pushing him off her. 

“I just want to make love to you,” he whispers, sounding heartbroken as the both sit up. 

Dammit she hates this. She hates this whole idea and she fucking hates when he’s upset. She’d do anything to keep that beautiful smile on his face. 

“I know,” she says, her eyes casting down. 

“I want you, too.” 

“I couldn’t stop thinking of how I wanted you at the bar and I can’t stop. I just want you,” he sighs heavily. 

“You do have me,” she responds deflecting his statement, her hand running through his hair, soothingly. 

If she acknowledges it then they’ll both be in a rut with no where to go. One of them has to pull it together for the other. 

“And I promise we’ll make it through this, ok. I got you and you got me because if we both slip we’re fucked. It’s only 30 more days. And I know since you’re drunk it’s hard to comprehend but I swear it’ll be over soon.” 

He doesn’t respond as he leans against her, her arms embracing him. 

“Let’s go to bed.”


	5. Day 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little later than planned. I've been busy believe it or not. I'm also almost caught up to where im writing so updates might be a little slower. I'm trying to hurry in finish it though because Easter is over.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

“Honey, I’m home!” Ben announces as he walks into their home. 

Rey immediately detects the excitement in his voice. 

“I have news!” 

“I could tell,” she chuckles closing her book as he walks over to the couch. His hands rest on the back of the couch as he leans on it. 

“It’s fucking fantastic!” he smiles leaning down to kiss her. 

“Well, are you going to tell me?” she laughs when he finally pulls away. 

“Let me change real quick,” he says running back to the bedroom. 

“You’re going to get me all excited and leave me hanging?” she jokes. 

“I’ll be quick,” he responds. 

She rolls her eyes as she places her book on the coffee table. Ever since last week’s breakdown this whole no sex thing has somehow gotten easier. 

It still is a struggle but they seem to be handling it better. 

Maybe they’ve reached a certain level of peace with it. Or maybe it’s the constant slip ups... It’s not forever and it’s already almost halfway over. 

They’re both focusing on the positives of it instead of the negatives. 

“Want a massage?” he asks, walking back out to her, a bottle of lotion in his hands. 

“My god, please,” she groans. Those big hands of his have plenty of uses and giving a massage is definitely one. 

“Sit,” he instructs patting his lap, after he sits longways on the couch. She eagerly crawls between his legs, her back to his chest. 

“You know the drill,” he says kissing her cheek before taking off his shirt. 

“You don’t need to take your shirt off, too,” she laughs, taking hers off. 

“Maybe I wanted to free the nips, too,” he jokes, reaching for the lotion. 

“Yeah, I know you like to have your boobs out as well,” she laughs grabbing it for him and the remote. 

He mumbles a thanks into the skin on her shoulders as he takes it. 

“So what’s your news?” 

“Oh, you’ll want to hear this before I start,” he states. 

“Finn asked me to hang out tonight for a very specific reason.” 

He’s getting everywhere but the news. 

“You’re being very cryptic this evening,” she giggles. 

“It needs a build,” he chuckles. 

“Apparently,” she agrees. 

“Oh, shut up! Anyways, he wanted to run through tomorrow night with me to make sure it all went smoothly,” he says smuggly. 

“That what goes smoothly?” she asks in confusion, craning her neck to look at him. 

“He’s going to propose tomorrow night!” he smiles. 

“What!?” Rey exclaims in excitement. 

“Yeah,” he laughs, matching her level of enthusiasm. 

“Oh my fucking god! Fucking finally! Oh my god,” she replies. 

“What’s his plan?” 

“He’s going to take her to Central Park at sunset and take her out on a rowboat to do it,” he informs her. 

“That’ll be lovely. Oh my god, I can’t wait to hear about it!” She says looking back away from him. 

It feels like Rose and Finn have been dating for what feels like forever. 

Finally he’s proposing. She’s so excited for them. 

She knows Rose will be calling as soon as she can to tell her. 

She’s just gotta keep quiet now till then. 

“We’re meeting them for drinks after,” Ben states putting lotion on her upper back. It’s cool but refreshing on her skin. Then his hands start working on the knots in her back. 

“Perfect,” she sighs, turning on Netflix. 

“Put on Parks and Rec?” he asks, hitting a particularly sore spot on her shoulder blade. 

She draws in a sharp breath as he works on it. 

“Sorry, honey,” he soothes, kissing her shoulder softly. 

“You got some serious knots tonight.” 

“Stressful week,” she replies, selecting the show he asked for and relaxing into his touch. 

They love this show, especially Ron. She’s not sure how many times they’ve watched it. 

“So I’ve heard. You’ve only informed me all week,” he says lovingly, yet, sarcastically. 

“I know, I know,” she sighs. 

“Want to talk about it some more?” he asks softly. 

“Nah, too focused on your hands and relaxing,” she replies. 

“Mmm, I see,” he hums. 

His hands work their magic for a while longer until she gets tired and leans back against his chest. His hands then find themselves massaging her sides making their way to her stomach and then her breasts. 

Not a word comes out of her mouth as he palms them gently. 

It’s part of the massage. 

She even tilts her head to give him better access to her neck when he starts kissing it. 

“Your boobs feel a little swollen,” he mumbles against her skin. 

“I still have a week or so,” she mumbles, her eyes drifting shut. 

“Ok,” he replies and without looking at him she knows he’s frowning. 

He sighs heavily as his arms wrap around her and he hangs his head over her shoulder. 

“We just have to wait and see. I’m hoping just as much as you that I don’t get it,” she says, her hand rubbing his arm. 

His head leans against hers as he nods his head. 

“Don’t be upset, ok. It’ll happen soon enough and we’ll have a miniature us running around.” 

“I want that so badly. I’m just being impatient. I want you to be a mom and I want to be a dad. I know you’re annoyed with me asking all the godda,” 

”Hey” she says interrupting, turning to look at him. 

“I’m not annoyed. You asking all the time means you care. I wouldn’t want to have a kid if you weren’t in it with me.”


	6. Day 18, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, like I said I caught up to where i'm writing so updates are going to be slower. Plus, I had some unforeseen things come up I had to deal with. I'm almost done though, I think.
> 
> May the 4th be with you!

Rey’s eyes slowly open as their alarm goes off. 

It’s 9am on a Saturday. 

They’ve also got chores to do before they go out tonight. First up is grocery shopping. Then they have to clean the house. 

It’s that time of the month where a deep cleaning is required. 

They keep it fairly clean all the time but you have to do the deep cleaning every now and then. 

Ben draws in a breath as he tightens his arms around her, his head tucked against her back. 

“Time to get up,” Rey mumbles, turning the alarm off. 

“Can we cuddle for awhile?” he protests. 

“We have to get up. Lots to do today,” Rey states. She wants to. Staying in bed all day with him sounds far better than being a productive member of society. 

“We can do it tomorrow.” 

“Today,” he whines as she sits up. 

“I’m normally the one protesting getting up,” she chuckles, throwing the sheets back to get up. 

Then his hand has a hold of her arm, yanking her back down to him. 

“Ben!” she laughs as he embraces her. 

“Shh,” he mumbles with his eyes half open and hair in his face. Simultaneously, he’s pulling the sheets back over her. 

“Clingy this morning?” she laughs as he nuzzles her neck. 

“Cuddles,” he sighs. 

“Alright,” she sighs in defeat but he doesn’t respond. It’s not even a minute before he’s fallen back asleep. 

They were in bed before midnight so she’s not sure why he’s so tired this morning. He wasn’t restless last night, either. 

It must’ve been nice to just sleep in and be lazy. 

They can do that tomorrow.

She needs to get up, though. 

He doesn’t take as long to get ready as her so he can sleep some more if he wants. 

Even though he’s asleep she’s finding it rather difficult to slip out of his arms. She’s trying not to wake him but he’s making it challenging for her this morning. 

It takes a few seconds but she eventually is able to get up. Tip toeing, she makes her way into the bathroom. 

She’s about done with her shower when she hears the door open. 

“Morning, baby,” she says softly. 

“Morning,” he grumbles in response. 

“Do you want to hop in with me?” she asks, peeking her head out from behind the curtain. 

He shrugs his shoulders before standing there for a few moments. He looks half awake. To top it off, he’s got a serious case of bed head and she can’t help but to giggle. 

Then he slowly drops his underwear before making his way to her. 

“Your hair,” she laughs caressing his face. He draws in a breath as he turns his cheek into her hand. 

“I was sleeping good,” he mumbles before stepping in. 

“Fuck, that’s hot!” he exclaims, waking up suddenly. 

“Sorry!” she cringes, turning down the temperature for him. 

“You could’ve slept a little longer.” 

Again, he just shrugs. 

“Yeah, but you’re already up and moving. I should be, too,” he eventually states. 

“You didn’t have to. You take less time to get ready,” she smiles pulling him down so she can kiss him. Their breath is stale but they don’t seem to mind. 

“You owe me cuddles,” he says when they finally pull apart. 

“I figured tomorrow would be better for that,” she says before returning to her shower. All she has left to wash is her face. 

“True,” he replies, sounding a little more alive. 

“Thanks for that massage last night. I feel a whole lot better,” she says. 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad it helped. Felt nice to have my hands all over you,” he smirks mischievously. 

“Felt good, too,” she agrees. 

“I’m sorry to ditch but I gotta get out.” 

“But I just got in!” he protests, grabbing at her waist to stop her. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” she giggles, playfully trying to escape his grasp. 

“Are you?” he laughs pulling her to him, her back against him. 

“I got to finish getting ready,” she laughs, giving up on struggling. They don’t need a trip to the ER this morning. 

“Can’t believe you were going to drag me in here then leave,” he plays kissing her shoulders. 

“I was almost done when you walked in,” she laughs while her hand traces down his thigh. 

“And you still invited me in here,” he sighs. 

“If I could id fuck the shit out of you in here for it,” he whispers in her ear. 

Her skin pricks and her clit throbs at the mere thought of it. 

He’d probably bend her over, her hands braced on the wall. His fingers gripping her hips before sliding them up to her shoulders as he thrusts hard into her. 

Or, maybe, he’d have her back against the wall with her legs by his waist. Those hands of his would be supporting her at her thighs. They’d kiss hungrily as he thrusts up into her. 

The thought has her wet. 

She hides her hunger better than him but she’s constantly counting down the minutes, seconds. 

“I’d fucking beg for you to punish me,” she teases, letting her body slump against him. 

His groan comes out uneven as he fights with himself to keep it together. 

“I’d want you to fucking beg as I bend you over,” he says, his voice gruff. 

She was definitely right with the first option. 

One of his hands starts to creep up her side as he thinks of it. 

He’s growing hard. 

He’d set her straight, inviting him in here and leaving like that. 

His hand would push her over as he walks her closer to the wall. She’d stand back up slightly as he’d drop down behind her, his hands playing with her ass as he eats her out. 

He’d tell her to beg for him before actually pushing into her, his tip teasing her entrance the entire time. 

Then he’d have her plead her apologies as he thrusts hard into her. 

“I’d beg baby, anything you’d ask,” she moans softly, her ass brushing against his cock. 

“You’d plead that you're sorry, that you learned your lesson?” he asks biting his lip as his other hand grabs her hip. Both of hers are on his thighs as she moves herself against him. 

“I would baby. I’d want you to punish me for it,” she replies. 

Then his hand is shoving her over and gripping her shoulder, the other remaining on her hip. 

“Keep moving your ass on me,” he commands his eyes rolling back into his head. 

“Oh fuck, baby! Like that,” he encourages, the feeling of her ass moving against his hard cock has his mind fuzzy. 

Fuck eating her out. He wants in her right now. 

“Oh fuck, Rey,” he pants, bending over her as he snaps back to reality. 

Usually she’s the one to stop them when they start getting handsy. 

Everything is ass backwards today. Is it a full moon? 

“Oh fuck,” she sighs as she realizes as well. She pulls herself away from him as they stand back up. 

They share a laugh when they snap out of the seriousness of it. 

“You know, I thought the night you broke down was a turning point and that we had been doing better. Maybe we reached our peace with it,” she starts with a chuckle, her hand rubbing the back of her neck. 

“But I think we just ruined that thought.” 

“You think?” he laughs. 

“I’m not at peace with it, just embracing the suck and taking what moments I can get.” 

“We’re cheating a lot then,” she points out. 

“As long as one of us catches it when we start going too far, we’re fine. Then it’s just a make out session. No sex or sexual activities” he says. 

“And no, kissing you doesn’t count as sexual activities. It’s the one thing I’m allowed right now and I’m not about to lose it.” 

She just laughs as she takes his hand. 

“I wasn’t going to protest make out sessions but I don’t know where you get your logic,” she giggles as he pulls her closer. 

“You don’t have to get it. Just trust it,” he whispers leaning down to rub his nose against hers. 

“I trust you,” she replies softly before he kisses her. 

“Good. Now get out. I need a cold shower after that,” he laughs pulling away. 

“From cuddly to asshole all within a few minutes,” she jokes kissing him one more time before getting out. 

“You know it, baby,” he smirks. 

“Besides, I know you only take scalding hot showers so I was just saving your body the shock.” 

“Thank you for that because I wouldn’t have appreciated the cold water,” she says, drying off. 

“Do you want to go grab breakfast somewhere? I don’t want to make breakfast this morning” he suggests after a few minutes. 

“Where were you thinking?” Rey asks, starting on her hair. 

“I’m in the mood for pancakes,” he states. 

“That doesn’t answer where though,” she chuckles, turning on the blow dryer. 

“I don’t care where, I just want some pancakes!” he laughs. 

“What?” she asks, not hearing him over the roar of hot air blowing on her hair. 

“I don’t care where, Rey. I just want pancakes,” he repeats louder this time. 

“What?” she yells, still not hearing him. 

He growls in annoyance as he turns off the shower. Then he’s stepping out and drying off his hands. 

She gives him a look of confusion as he takes her blow dryer and turns it off. 

“I don’t care where but I just want some damn pancakes,” he says seriously looking her dead in her eyes. 

“Oh, ok,” she smiles. 

“Ihop?” 

“I love you but you’ve gotta get your hearing checked,” he chuckles kissing the side of her head, his hand on the back of her neck. 

“I can hear just fine. The shower and the air blowing on me made it hard to hear,” she defends before turning back on her hair dryer. 

He doesn’t even bother trying to continue the conversation. Instead he works on combing his hair and getting dressed. 

“So do you want ihop?” Rey asks, walking into the bedroom after she’s done putting her hair up. 

“Yeah,” he chuckles. 

“I have a suggestion though.” 

“For pancakes?” she asks in confusion. 

“No, it’s something else,” he sighs plopping down on the bed and propping himself up on his elbow. 

“Oh?” she asks in interest. 

“I know you don’t know, yet, but we should get a jump on buying baby supplies” he suggests. 

“Like, since we’re going to the store today we should pick up a thing of diapers or wipes. Things like that.” 

She smiles as she finishes getting dressed. 

“Thoughts?” he asks as she lays down next to him and takes his hand. 

“I think it’s great,” she smiles as she kisses him. He sighs happily when she pulls away. 

“We’ll have to start adding stuff to the list. We could even start planning out what all we need or want to get,” she adds in excitement. 

“And then we can start decorating the room and making it look less like a junk room,” he agrees as he sits up and she follows. 

She laughs, shaking her head in agreement. She can’t remember when talk about having a baby started but she knows it was shortly before he proposed. She had thought about it since she realized she loved him. 

Then they held off on the idea until after the wedding and they both found steady jobs and a decent place to live. The idea and talking about it never went away, though. 

It got rough at times with finances, living situation and the fact they both weren’t happy with their jobs at the time or couldn’t achieve their individual or same goals. 

Now, everything is on track and they can finally start their own family. 

Even in their current predicament she could still be pregnant and even if she isn’t, the end of her period will be close to Easter. So in a way there wasn’t too much of a damper on their plans. 

“I want to repaint the walls. I don’t know what color, yet, but I want it to be soothing.” 

He knew Rey was the one the moment he laid eyes on her. She was the new kid at school and she was quite shy. He on the other hand was “popular.” 

He participated in multiple sports, got good grades, and had a good upbringing. Yet, he was terrified to just say hi because he was scared she’d reject him. 

And she did, when he finally found the courage. 

It took him almost to the end of middle school to win her over and be her friend. 

Obviously, that led to a relationship and eventually marriage. 

They taught and learned from each other a lot. 

She’s the definition of perfect in his eyes. 

He knows she has her flaws, much like he has his own, but he can’t help but to oogle over hers. His makes him cringe but she’s always there to pick him up and remind him it’s all ok. 

He never had a good night's sleep until their first sleepover as friends. 

He’ll have days where he comes from work completely furious with how the day or how things went and the first look at her will calm him. 

Every day he looks at her and falls in love all over again. 

“We’ll go look at paint soon then,” she says running her fingers through his hair. It’s still damp. 

“Are you going to dry your hair?” 

“No. I didn’t wash it,” he says, shaking his head. 

“I’m washing it before we go out tonight.” 

“Oh that was smart,” she replies with regret. 

She should’ve waited till tonight to actually take a shower. Now she’s going to have to do it all again. Maybe just a wipe down if cleaning doesn’t get her too dirty. 

“You should’ve waited till tonight,” he chuckles. 

“Yeah I should’ve,” she agrees. 

“Are you even going to shave?” 

“No, actually, I’m going to grow it out. Try the beard look,” He says stroking his chin. 

“You look good with some scruff,” she smiles.


	7. Day 18 into 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a little longer than normal. Also, I love Taylor Swift and im not sorry about it.
> 
> So, I was trying to count days last night and I realized my entire life has been a lie. Apparently there's actually 46-47 days (depending if you count ash wednesday as day one or not. This fic does) in the season of Lent. The 40 comes from the fact that Sundays apparently do not count. In other words, this fic is counting Sundays.
> 
> I love reading your comments and hope you guys are doing well!

Music plays through their ears and lights flash across their eyes. 

They originally met Finn and Rose at a restaurant to grab food before going to a club to continue the celebration. 

Everything went as smoothly as Finn had planned and Rose of course said yes. 

The first thing she said to Rey wasn’t a sentence. It was a cross between screaming and words thrown in. Once she calmed down Rey finally was able to catch it all. 

Surprisingly, it was Finn and Rose's idea to come here. They wanted to get drunk and dance. However, they aren’t the ones grinding on one another in the middle of the mob. 

They almost got kicked out earlier when Ben started dancing over Rey on a chair. 

That’s when it started. 

They all laughed it off before using the cover of others dancing to do it. His hands trace up and down her body as she grinds her ass against his cock. Finn and Rose even joined in for a little bit but eventually stopped.

“I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop,” Ben warns, pushing her gently off him. 

“We should probably stop anyways. We’re pushing that line.” 

“Debatable,” she replies, slurring slightly. 

“Come on,” he says, taking her hand and leading her out of the crowd of people to the bar. 

“I’m not drunk enough, yet.” 

“Shots!” Rey exclaims, throwing her hands up. 

“You’re about to be cut off,” he jokes before ordering them a few. He needs to get on her level. He’s buzzed but not where he was last week, yet. It’s not too much later that he’s just as far gone as Rey. 

After some looking they found Finn and Rose and joined them in dancing. 

Ben’s eyes are fixated on Rey as they jump up and down to the music, shouting the words. Well, everyone else is shouting out lyrics. Ben’s too focused on Rey’s boobs bouncing to formulate any other thought. 

Oh the things he wants to do to her boobs alone. 

“Ben!” Rey shouts, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

“What?” he jumps, his cheeks turning redder in embarrassment even though no one could hear his thoughts. 

She just smiles as she throws her arms around the back of his neck. 

It’s only now that he realizes Lover by Taylor Swift is playing. If it had come out before their wedding it would’ve been their wedding song. 

His hands grab her hips as he pulls her close. They let out a sigh as he leans down to rest their foreheads together, their eyes closing. 

“Can I go where you go?” he whispers softly when the chorus comes on. They sway back and forth, trying not to stumble. 

“Can we always be this close?” she chuckles. 

“You’re my, my, my, my lover,” they respond in unison. 

She then drops her arms to have them wrap around him as she tucks her head against his chest. His chin rests on her head as his arms find themselves around her lower back. 

“And I’m highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you,” he sings softly. 

“I’ve loved you three summers now, honey, I want ‘em all.” 

"I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover,” Rey sings when it reaches that line. Her hands squeeze playfully at his skin as she does. 

“And you’ll save all your dirtiest jokes for me,” she whispers looking back up at him. 

“And at every table I’ll save you a seat,” he smiles. Their eyes meet for a few moments before they find themselves looking hungrily at each other’s lips. She sighs and turns her cheek into his palm when he brings his hand to her face. 

“My lover,” he whispers before kissing her. 

When he starts to pull away her hand comes up to the back of his head and pulls him back in. Her tongue dips into his mouth as he’s quick to respond with his own. Her hand runs down his back before sliding over his ass. 

He chuckles before picking her up. Her legs wrap around his waist as he holds onto her thighs. 

“Hey, you two lovebirds!” Rose calls once she sees him pick her up. They better leave before those two end up fucking on the floor, even though they’re not supposed to. 

“Not now!” Rey yells in annoyance, her lips crashing harder with Ben’s. 

The hair on his face is a bit of a prickly adjustment but she’s not about to complain. She kinda wants a beard burn between her legs. 

“It’s time to go!” Finn calls. 

“We’re fucking later, right?” 

“What do you think?” Rose laughs, hanging on his arm. That’s all the convincing he needs. 

“Guys we need to go right now,” Finn announces walking over to break Ben and Rey apart. 

They groan their disapproval as Finn keeps bothering them, making them stop. 

“Listen, I know you two can’t fuck but I can and am. So, the faster we get out of here the faster I can get to having sex with my fiancé.” 

“Hey,” they whine in unison at Finn’s words. 

“No need to rub it in,” Ben mumbles, setting Rey down finally. 

“You’re right, but I’m doing it anyways,” Finn jokes. 

“Finn, don’t be so mean,” Rose laughs. 

“They’re trying.” 

“Sure,” Ben shrugs. “What happened this morning wasn’t trying, but sure.” 

“Ben,” Rey gasps in surprise. 

“Don’t tell them that!” 

“18 days. They lasted longer than I expected. I guess I owe you money,” Finn tells Rose. 

“We didn’t fuck...wait you guys bet on us?” Rey asks in even more surprise. 

“Yeah,” they say with no shame. 

“Rude,” Ben mumbles. 

“What’d you bet?” Rey asks. 

“Finn didn’t think you’d make it 20 days. I was less optimistic and went with 5. So, I guess we both lost,” Rose explains. 

“Appears so,” Finn sighs in defeat. 

“Well jokes on you. We haven’t broken down, yet,” Rey says rather bitterly. 

“Calm down, baby,” Ben says, grabbing her hand. He understands she’s not always a “ray” of sunshine but when she’s drunk it usually comes out a lot worse than when she’s sober. 

“I think it’s time to go.”

\---

They barely made it to their apartment before they started to make out again. 

Ok, they were trying to start in the Uber but Finn and Rose shut it down quite quickly. They didn’t want to be those kinda people. 

So they started halfway up the stairs. 

Ben tripped at one point but he was able to catch himself and continue holding onto her. Somehow they dodged the bullet of being injured. He’s extra clumsy when he’s drunk so maybe making out up the stairs wasn’t their best idea. 

They made it to their place though, that’s all that matters. Then somehow to the bed. 

They laugh as he throws her down on it. The sheets engulf her before he’s crawling over her. Her hands instantly start undoing his jeans as they kiss sloppily. 

“Fuck,” he growls sitting up and slipping his shirt off. She follows him, still trying to get his belt undone. 

“Help,” she ends up laughing. She’s still a little too drunk to get her fingers to work properly. 

“Fumbly fingers?” he slurs with a smile leaning down and kissing her. 

“Mhmm,” she nods as he manages to get his belt undone and his jeans off. Then he’s taking hers off. 

“Shimmy, shimmy,” he jokes as she helps him take them off. 

“My hips don’t lie,” she laughs sitting up and kissing him. 

“Calm down, Shakira,” he chuckles, laying her back. His hands grab her wrists before pinning them above her head. 

“See my hips and my tips, don’t ya?” she sighs. 

“See my ass and my lips, don’t ya?” 

“Stop,” he replies playfully. 

“Felt it in my hips so dipped back to my bag of tricks,” she continues, singing the next song she can think about that has hip/Ass shaking in it. 

“Stop,” he laughs harder. 

“My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard” she replies, grinding her hips up against his. He moans letting her take the lead. 

“How many more you got?” he asks. 

“Because I know you’re all about that bass. Fat bottom girls! My anaconda don’t want none unless you got buns hun! Baby got back,” she continues. 

“Ok I think I get it,” he giggles, his hand grabbing her hips and guiding her, now. His other traces down her neck to her boobs. Why didn’t he take off her bra or shirt, yet? 

“Oh and the altar is my hips,” she adds giddily. 

“Fuck, you’re not wrong,” he agrees. 

“Fuck, we have to stop. I’m thinking about other things than just kissing.” 

“Yeah, me too,” she agrees, not stopping and bringing his lips back to hers. 

“Rey, I’m serious,” he ends up laughing. 

“Me too,” she says. 

“We’re going past making out,” he states seriously. 

“We’ve gotta stop because the thought of having slow, giggly sex with you is all I can think about right now.” 

“I don’t want to,” she whines as he pulls away from her. 

“I know. I don’t want to either,” he sighs. He rolls off her with a huff before they lie there, staring at the ceiling. His hand finds hers as silence engulfs them. 

Why'd they think this was a good idea? He could be in her right now with their laughter filling the air. Instead the feeling of disappointment, longing, and need is suffocating them. 

No sex with the other half of your soul is definitely more than an ultimate sacrifice in a soul searching, religious way. 

“I’m kinda hungry,” Rey states, breaking the silence between them. 

“What?” he asks in confusion, turning his head and looking at her. 

“I’m hungry,” she says again loudly, sitting up and shaking his arm. 

“Hmm,” he smirks sitting up. 

“You know what sounds good?” 

“What?” she asks in excitement. 

“Ice cream,” he suggests before she shoves him over and springs off the bed. For being drunk she sure can move if food is involved. 

“Not fair!” he laughs, scrambling to get up and follow her to the fridge. 

“Aww fuck,” Rey sighs in disappointment after she opens the freezer. 

“What, you cheater?” he asks, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“I forgot we’re out,” she says slamming the door shut. 

“Jesus,” he laughs, jumping at the sound before letting her go. 

“Can we order something?” she asks looking in the cupboards. 

“Well, the cupboards can’t do that,” he jokes. 

“There’s gotta be somewhere open even though it’s like 2am. It’s New York!” 

“Let's get pizza!” she replies, walking over to him and grabbing his hands in a drunken enthusiasm. 

“What about ice cream?” he frowns. 

“And ice cream. And fries,” she adds. 

“McDonald’s and dominos?” he suggests. 

“Perfect,” she agrees before wandering over to the couch. 

He’d love to order but he doesn’t know where his phone is at. They end up tearing apart the bedroom before finding it in his jeans. 

Once he gets both ordered he finds the bottle of wine in the fridge and opens it. 

“Think we can finish this before food arrives?” he asks, walking out to join her on the couch. 

“Me and you? We could have it gone in 5 minutes. Maybe less,” she challenges. 

“Bet,” he agrees, opening it and taking a big swig. 

“Don’t hog it!” she growls greedily reaching for it. 

“I’m not,” he responds before giving it to her and sitting down. 

“Don’t hog it,” he teases as she takes a drink. 

“Shut up,” she laughs, placing her hand on his thigh. 

“I can’t take more blue balls tonight,” he says moving her hand and reaching for the remotes. 

“One night won’t kill us,” she whispers softly. 

“Yeah, but then we won’t have bragging rights over Finn and Rose,” he sighs contemplating her suggestion. 

They’re drunk. They’d wake up in regret if they broke. 

He knows she wants to be honest about this and honestly, he does, too. It’s grown beyond just because she wants to do it and he cannot explain it. Knowing their friends bet on them added to the desire to see it through, even though it’s a struggle. 

“You eat me out and I blow you. Quick to relieve the tension,” she says crawling onto his lap. He sighs letting his eyes wander her body till they find hers. His hands rub small circles into her thighs. 

“When we wake up tomorrow we’ll be disappointed in ourselves. I only want to suffer with a hangover. We’ve made it this far. We can last a little longer,” he whispers softly. 

“Please,” she pouts. He shakes his head as he casts his gaze away from her. 

She’s his kryptonite. He’d do anything for her and if he continues to look at her he’ll give in. He can’t stand seeing her upset. 

“Ben.” 

He swallows hard before she tips his head up to look at her. He keeps his eyes down though. 

“I love you, Rey. But we can’t,” he sighs heavily. 

“Let’s finish that wine.” 

She doesn’t respond as she crawls off of him, letting her hand slide over his cock. He moans from the contact as his cock jumps. 

She looks at him with a smirk as she grabs the wine bottle and takes another drink. 

He watches as she sets it down, trying to keep himself from devouring her right now. The curve of her ass in those panties and wearing one of his shirts. It’s so big on her but god, she’s so sexy. 

His eyes meet hers as she walks over in front of him and sinks to her knees. 

“You know for someone who keeps saying we can’t cheat a little bit,” she starts off, her hands tucking her hair behind her ears. 

“You sure are looking at me like you want to.” 

“I do. Fuck do I want to,” he breathes, her hands sliding up his thighs. 

The doorbell ringing makes him jump before he quickly stands to his feet. 

“I got it,” he says, hurrying over to the door. 

For once he’s happy to be interrupted. He was starting to lose his grip and he was about to let her do whatever she wanted. 

When he walks back over to her, she’s sitting on the floor pouting. He can’t blame her. How is he the one keeping them grounded tonight? 

“Rey,” he says softly as he sets the food down on the table and sits down next to her. 

“I want you to know that the second the hand strikes midnight on Easter I’m going to be in you.” 

He sees the smile form on her face as she thinks about it. His hand comes up to move her hair away from her ear as he leans in close to whisper. 

“And I’m going to break our record for how many times I can make you cum in a night.” 

That sends a shiver through her body as she draws in a breath. His lips leave a kiss on her cheek before he turns his focus to the food. 

Thankfully, both delivery people showed up at the same time. 

“Ben,” she sighs and when he looks at her their eyes meet. 

“And I’m going to break our record for how many I can make you cum.” 

He chuckles as he looks away from her, his cheeks blushing. 

\---

Rey wakes up suddenly and almost falls off the chair. She groans as she rubs her head. 

How’d she end up in the kitchen? Why are there chips and cups strewn about on the table in front of her? Where’s Ben? 

Something isn’t right, she can feel it. To top it off, she’s already not feeling the best. 

As she gets up for the chair she ends up falling down. Her legs are asleep from sitting there and sleeping on the table. Once they wake up she uses the table for balance to get back up. 

“Ben?” She asks loudly as she makes her way slowly out to the living room to start looking for him. She has to use objects to help balance herself. 

“Why are you on the floor?” she asks, seeing him laying on his back between the couch and coffee table. 

He doesn’t respond and she realizes he’s still sleeping. She shrugs and goes to get a drink of water. 

Before returning to him she stops to grab the pillows off their bed. She doesn’t remember why the bedroom got torn apart either. 

When she goes back to him she sees his body jerk suddenly. Only now she realizes he’s sweating and mumbling things under his breath. 

“Shit,” she sighs in concern as she drops the pillows and pushes the coffee table out of the way. 

He’s having a nightmare. He’s been plagued by them since he was a child. 

“Ben,” Rey says firmly as she sits down next to him. Her hand takes his as the other shakes his shoulder softly. 

“Ben, honey, wake up.” 

His leg jerks as his head moves side to side slightly. 

“Come on baby, wake up,” she encourages shaking his shoulder a little harder. 

“No!” he cries as his body tenses up, his head dipping back against the floor. 

“Ben, you gotta wake up,” she says with her voice cracking. She hates it when they get bad like this and she hates seeing him suffer. 

Sometimes it’s easy for him to wake up or for her to wake him from them. Other times they’re like this. 

She hates he has to suffer through with them no matter how bad they are. She wishes there was a way to stop them or that it was her, so he wouldn’t have to hurt. It pains her. 

“Ben, please,” she says urgently before his eyes suddenly fly open. 

“Oh my god,” she sighs in relief as her hand is quick to caress his face. 

“Rey?” he asks as he sits up quickly. Tears run down his face as she quickly pulls him into her embrace; her hand keeping a hold of his. 

“Shh,” she soothes as he starts sobbing into her shoulder. His free hand grabs a handful of her shirt as his other squeezes her hand. 

“You’re alright big guy,” she reassures him, her eyes squeezing shut to stop her own tears. It scares her. 

What if she can’t get him to wake up? What if he somehow hurts himself? What if they get worse? It shouldn’t be him. 

He’s tried medication, relaxation techniques, meditation, and other methods to help but none have. So far, the only thing they’ve figured out that helps keep them at bay or mild in nature, is her. There’s something about her that helps him sleep through the night. 

It’s always been like that. They just didn’t put two and two together until after they started dating. 

Sadly, it still doesn’t put an end to them. 

“I’m sorry,” he gasps between breaths. 

“Don’t apologize. Please don’t,” she responds. 

“Deep breaths. I’m right here. You’re ok.” 

It takes him a while before she gets him to calm down. 

Sometimes he tells her about them and sometimes he doesn’t. This is one of the times he doesn’t. 

Instead she reaches for the pillows she brought out and puts one under her head as they lay down. He curls up into her. His arms wrap around her as he tucks his head into her chest. 

Her hand strokes his hair till they both fall back asleep. 

\---

“Rey,” Ben groans when he feels her shift. She was trying not to wake him as she got up. 

“Shh. Go back to sleep,” she whispers. 

“Where are you going?” he whines. 

“I need a drink,” she responds as she stretches. They definitely shouldn't have slept on the floor.

“Hurry then, please,” he sighs, letting her go. He feels like shit and has a throbbing headache. His nightmare is still too fresh in his mind. All he wants is for her to hold him and to hold her. 

Last night was too much between the drinking, the attempted fucking, food, and his nightmare. He’d rather just take today easy and he knows she does, too. 

His eyes drift shut as he takes a few deep breaths. 

He’s starting to wonder where she’s at until he hears her throwing up. Her hangovers are always worse than his. 

“I’m fine,” she says as he walks into the kitchen to help her. 

“Yeah. I could tell,” he jokes as she runs the water to clean up the sink. 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom,” she mumbles walking away from him but he follows. 

“What the fuck even happened in here?” Rey complains as she passes through the bedroom. 

“I lost my phone and we needed to order food,” Ben laughs. 

“Why don’t you take a shower, I’ll pick up the room,” he suggests. 

“Are you doing ok?” she asks and he frowns. 

“Let’s just cuddle today,” he sighs. 

“Agreed,” Rey nods. She knows he's still struggling with last night. It takes him awhile to recover sometimes. Cuddling today is exactly what they both need.

She ends up throwing up again but this time Ben is quick to aid, holding her hair and rubbing soft circles into her back. Then she showers and he picks up after last night. 

Why did they think tearing the sheets and blankets off the bed was a good idea? 

After they’re done with everything they make toast and crawl into bed. 

“We do need to have a chat,” he whispers after they get comfortable. 

They lay on their sides as they face one another, the covers pulled up to their shoulders. Her foot rubs gently up and down his calf as his arm is slung over her waist, his fingers alter between tapping or tracing patterns into her skin. The tv plays quietly in the background. 

“About?” she whispers back, her hand laying on his chest. 

“I know what I said yesterday morning, but If we’re really committed on no sex or sexual activities we need to stop trying to fuck every few minutes,” he says sounding disappointed. 

“I don’t think it’s been every few minutes,” she giggles. 

“Last night it was or do you not remember anything?” he responds with a smile. 

“Not a thing,” she assures, laughing slightly. 

“I’m just as guilty but you were all over me last night. I had to be the sensible one,” he jokes, emphasizing the I in his last sentence. 

“How’d it feel?” she laughs. 

“Weird, but you need to thank the delivery people because if they hadn’t knocked when they did, whoo,” he breathes with his eyes widening and a concerned look on his face. 

“Whoo, what?” she asks. 

“I was two seconds away from giving in to your pleas and pouts,” he replies and she just laughs. 

“Rey, it was serious. You said we could cheat a little with me eating you out and,” 

“Did you?” she asks giddily, interrupting him. 

“What?! Are you still drunk?” He asks in confusion. 

“Hungover. Did you eat me out? I feel like I’d remember if you did,” she replies. 

“I didn’t. I didn’t want us to be disappointed and upset we couldn’t fulfill our goal. I know you would’ve been if you woke up and found out,” he says. 

“I would’ve. Thank you for stopping me and yourself. However, it would’ve been great if you did,” she counters. 

“I can’t with you right now,” he laughs in disbelief, his hand rubbing his face. 

“We can’t have the best of both worlds in this.” 

“Was I going to blow you?” she asks, some of it now coming back to her. 

“Yeah. And I wish you would’ve now that I know you would’ve said fuck it,” he responds in agitation. 

“What are you getting upset about?” She asks, picking up on his vibes. 

“That you seem to not give a fuck anymore. This was your idea and you have me committed. I want to go all the way through with this even though my balls are screaming in agony!” he exclaims as he sits up. 

“Hey, Shh. Calm down,” she says reaching for him. Her hand grabs his forearm as she pulls him back down to her. 

“If you’re not giving a fuck anymore then why am I not in you right now?” 

“Because we’re hungover and back to our senses,” she says calmly as they shift back to the position they were in; only now she takes his hand. 

“I was too drunk last night and I couldn’t think straight. I’m thankful you had enough of your senses still to stop us because I do care. I don’t want us to cheat or to give in, I want to see this all the way through with you. I knew it’d be a challenge for us, that’s why I chose it. We’ve made it this far and I don’t want to break our promise or goal or whatever you want to call it. We’re making this sacrifice because we love one another. Not saying that if we cheat we don’t but” 

“I get it, Rey,” he chuckles, stopping her. 

“I’m sorry for last night and I’m sorry for this morning,” she frowns. 

“I do care, deeply. I said what I said because I wish we were able to do it.” 

“I’m sorry, too,” he sighs, kissing her forehead. His thumb rubs over her hand as he pulls her closer. 

“Can we agree to stop trying to push it and leave it at just a 5 to 10 second kiss?” 

“That’s oddly specific but, yes. I agree,” she laughs. 

“Clarification,” he smiles, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Well can we try that 5 to 10 second kiss?” she asks excitedly. 

“I feel like back to being newbies at this,” he jokes, tipping her chin up before leaning in. They both sigh as their lips meet, their bodies relaxing. 

“So, how many times are you going to make me cum?” she teases when they pull apart. 

“Oh, so you do remember some of it,” he laughs, calling her out. 

“Some of it is coming back,” she agrees, a smirk on her face.


	8. Day 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I've been updating about every two weeks, so I'll aim to keep doing that. This month is kinda crappy for me, schedule wise.
> 
> We're also nearing the end. I think I said that a few chapters back but I mean it now. There should be only 4 more chapters left. It might be 5, depending if I get ambitious about the ending.
> 
> I'm also writing a fic for the naked challenge. I'm about halfway through it so hopefully I'll have it posted sooner rather than later.
> 
> Hope you guys are staying safe and healthy! Thank you so much for reading!

“Rey, slow down,” Ben grumbles as he walks, gingerly down the stairs. 

“That workout have you hurting?” she laughs stopping to turn and look at him. 

“My thighs feel tighter than your,” 

“We’re in public!” she interrupts rather loudly and quickly. He smirks as he chuckles. 

“Tighter than a corset. Better?” he asks as he reaches her and pulls her close to him. 

“Yes,” she sighs rolling her eyes as he kisses the side of her head. 

It was legs day because you shouldn’t skip it. Thick thighs save lives. If you’re trying to be fit and tone you can’t have a gigantic upper body and chicken legs. The legs are the powerhouse of the body. 

She didn’t think she worked him too hard. There was a lot of cardio, too. They did three sets of ten for each lift with sprints in between each lift. 

Maybe it’s because it’s a Monday and he’s shaking off the rust from the weekend. They decided they needed an easy one compared to the previous two weeks. 

“Good. Don’t need you getting wet thoughts in public,” he jokes as they continue, slowly, down the steps. He takes her hand in his as they walk. 

“I’m wet anytime due to you,” she says just loud enough for him to hear. 

“Good to know I do my job right,” he says smuggly, tilting his head up in a cocky manner. 

He’s thankful they started working out together. He gets an all around workout now. Ben loves watching her boobs and ass when they workout. It keeps him motivated. 

She just laughs as she pokes his side. 

“Hey, that’s sore, too!” he plays acting like it hurts. 

“Please,” she replies, rolling her eyes again before smiling at him. 

“Are you not sore?” he asks as they walk out the door to the gym. 

“Not as bad as you, apparently,” she jokes. 

“I don’t understand how. We did the same workout,” he wonders as they head towards a nearby café for breakfast. After that it’s off to work for both of them. 

Going to the gym before work has become the norm for them. Sometimes they go back home to get ready for work while other times they do what they did today. Showered and changed after the gym and grab breakfast somewhere. It’ll probably get adjusted again when all this is over but the gym together has become a must. 

“Oh well. Maybe I’ll give you a massage tonight,” she suggests. 

“I won’t complain,” he agrees.

\---

(Text message)  
Ben: So I was thinking about dinner tonight...

Rey: What about it?

B: Does chicken parmesan sound good?  
B: I'll have to stop by the store on my way home. I need to get a few things for it.

R: Actually, can we save it for tomorrow? I've got some bad news.

B: What kind of bad news? Are you ok? Should I be worried?

R: Im fine, lol.  
R: Well, physically. Mentally, I'm frustrated. I'm going to have to work late tonight.

B: Shit. I'm sorry, baby.  
B: What do you want for dinner then?

R: Let's just order take out. It'll be easier.

B: Alright. Any guess at when you'll be home?

R: 7. Maybe 8.

B: Fuck. Im really sorry. Anything I can do?

R: Not really. Just part of the job. Although some wine sounds amazing.

B: Done. Anything else?

R: You.

B: I think that can be arranged. Let me check my schedule...

R: Oh please, lol.

B: Yep, it's clear. You're in luck, lol.

R: Well, thank god. I don't know what I'd do otherwise. I need you.

B: Even if I had to do something I'd probably clear it for you.

R: I love you.

B: I love you, too.

Her being late actually works out great. He knows she said she’d rather do takeout but he’s got something else in mind. 

\---

“Ben, I’m home,” Rey sighs as she walks through the door. She’s exhausted both physically and mentally. All she wants to do is crawl into bed and pass out. 

Then the smell of food cooking hits her nose and she notices the lights are off with the room being illuminated by candles. A smile forms on her face as she puts up her purse and jacket. 

“Hey, baby,” Ben smiles walking out of the kitchen to her, a towel slung over his shoulder. He grabs her waist as he pulls her in for a kiss. 

“Hi,” she sighs happily when he pulls away. Her hand comes up to rest on his chest as they press their foreheads together. 

“Hi,” he giggles. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” 

“Oh, yeah?” she asks softly. 

“Yeah,” he responds. 

“I know you said you wanted to do takeout, but I thought it’d be nicer to cook dinner and eat around candles. Better for relaxing after a long day,” he explains taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen. 

“This looks lovely, Ben,” she blushes as he pulls out a chair at the table for her to sit. 

“Anything for you,” he smiles kissing her cheek after she sits. 

“What’d you make?” she asks excitedly. 

“I still made chicken parmesan,” he replies. 

“It smells delicious,” she sighs happily as he pulls it out of the oven. 

“Thank you. I hope it tastes just as good. You got home at the perfect time,” he says before he prepares both their plates and joins her at the table. He served it over spaghetti noodles with asparagus as the side. He’s quite the cook and she’s thankful he enjoys it. 

“I’m sure it’ll taste amazing. Thank you for this,” she says as he sits down across from her. 

“Of course. I’ve got something else else planned for you after this, as well,” he smirks as they dig in. 

“Like what?” she asks, taking a bite. 

“Ben this is delicious!” 

He chuckles as he tries it for himself. It was a new recipe and it definitely doesn't disappoint. He’s definitely going to make sure he saves the recipe. 

“Make sure you save this,” she tells him. 

“You know I was just thinking that,” he agrees. 

“It’s really good,” she says. 

“But what else do you have planned?” 

“It's a surprise,” he reassures her. “Oh shit!” he exclaims getting up suddenly. 

“What’s wrong?” she asks in confusion as she watches him hurry to the fridge. 

“Forgot the wine,” he says plainly pulling out a bottle. 

“That’s very important,” she agrees as he grabs glasses out of the cupboard. He sets them down in front of their plates before he’s pouring for both of them. 

“Don’t hold back on mine,” Rey states as he pours hers. 

“Want to talk about it?” he asks. 

“Honey, you know I do,” she laughs and he joins in with her as he sits back down. 

The food disappears off their plates rather quickly but they sit there talking for almost an hour. She gets the day off her chest before moving onto his day and where he got the idea for dinner from. Then somehow they got on the topic of pets and what color the baby’s room should be. 

The latter is still in debate, but they agreed they’re going to start making a list this weekend on what all they need or want to get. 

After dinner Ben insisted she go relax as he cleaned up but she wouldn’t listen. Instead, she helped put the leftovers in containers and she loaded the dishwasher after he cleaned the dishes. 

“Ok, I need you to listen to me this time,” he laughs as he embraces her and starts kissing her neck. 

“Depends,” she laughs as he picks her up and spins her. 

“I need you to wait right here for a moment,” he says before setting her back down. 

“I can do that,” she agrees before he kisses her. His hand caresses her face as she slips her tongue in his mouth. They both sigh before he pulls away. 

“I’ll be right back,” he states before breaking their grasp on each other and running off to the bedroom. She lied, slightly, as she creeps out to the living room to sit on the couch. She faintly hears the water running for a few minutes before it cuts off. She couldn’t be sure if it was from their apartment or the one above though. It’s a few more minutes before he runs back out to her. 

“Rey” he says, getting her attention. 

“Ready?” she smiles as she gets up to look at him. “Benjamin!” she laughs seeing him naked before he sweeps her up in his arms. 

“I realize last time, when you surprised me after a long day, we ended up making love for most of the night,” he starts, carrying her bridal style back to the bedroom. 

“However, since we can’t have sex, I thought of the next best thing.” 

“And what’s that?” she asks softly, completely enamored with him. 

“A nice hot, relaxing bubble bath,” he tells her as they reach the bathroom. He always knows just how to make her smile or feel better. He sets her down before she throws her arms around him and slams her lips against his. 

“What’d I ever do to deserve you?” she asks when they pull apart. 

“I think I can ask you the same question,” he replies with a hint of smugness. He spoils her and she spoils him. He knows he did really good this time. Nothing but the best for his queen. 

She was about to undress herself before he stopped her and did it himself. He showered her body in kisses the entire time. Then he helped her into the tub before settling in behind her. 

Few words are said between them as they relax in the water. She lets her head rest against his shoulder as she gently nuzzles her head under his chin. He in turn leans his head on hers. His arms wrap lazily around her waist with her hands on top of his. 

Eventually, giggles fill the air as they start playing with the bubbles. It started when Ben started to pile bubbles on her hair. Then she turned to face him and added bubbles to his facial hair, giving him a full beard. At some point one of them threw bubbles at the other creating a bubble fight and a mess in the bathroom. 

Neither one wants to admit they started it.


	9. Day 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a few days late. The next chapter will be as well. I have to go to the promotion board at the end of the month, so I'm studying as much as I can. Pray for me that I get it. I didn't want to go but since I'm going I'm going to try. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading! Only two more chapters to go!

“Are you sure you don’t want a dog?” Ben jokes as they walk down the street hand in hand. Their free hands are both supporting a cup of coffee. 

“You know our rental agreement doesn’t allow any type of dog we want. Just those ankle biters,” Rey smiles, but stating the last line in annoyance. 

“I know. I know,” he laughs. “Besides, a cat is a good starting point. Helps give me an idea on how to care for a baby.” 

“I think a cat and a baby are two separate things,” Rey laughs before finishing her coffee. 

“They both require food, water, shelter, health care and love. I think there’s a correlation,” he responds, defending his claim. 

“Alright, maybe to a degree,” she agrees. 

“A lot of people get a pet to test the waters before having a kid,” he adds. 

“I think the test is based on their ability to share care and responsibility of a living thing,” Rey counters. 

“But it also teaches and prepares. Come on. You know I have a point,” he chuckles. 

“I just said I agree to a degree,” she laughs nuding him. 

He grins as he shakes his head. So stubborn. They’d love to have both a dog and cat but a German Shepherd or Husky is outside the weight limit for pets on their lease. At least they can at least get a cat. 

“By the way, aren’t you behind on your period?” he asks. 

“Yes but,” 

“So maybe we should stop and get a pregnancy test on the way home,” he interrupts excitedly. 

“I don’t think so. I’m not that far behind, yet. I’m normally a few weeks behind. You know this,” she frowns wishing she had a more regular flow. 

Otherwise she could tell him yes and maybe she would know for sure already. She hates ruining his enthusiasm like this when she knows he’s just eager and excited, just like her. They have to be patient though. There’s going to be a nine month wait period anyways. 

“I know. I’m just,” 

“I know, baby. I know,” Rey says, being the one to interrupt this time. 

It’s a silent walk the rest of the way as she clings closer to him. As soon as they walk through the door though their spirits pick back up. They tease themselves by looking at the dogs first before looking at the cats. 

They’re barely in there a minute and Ben knows she already made up her mind. She acts like she hasn’t though. 

It’s a younger cat, maybe a year old. It’s fur is a mix between brown, black, tan, orange, and white and has dazzling brown eyes. They’re almost as beautiful as Rey’s but no one or animal could ever take that throne. Not even in looks. He can’t help but always get lost in her. 

The cat took a particular interest in her when they walked in. It walked straight up to her and started rubbing on her legs and purring loudly. She got a little jealous when Ben started petting it and it went to him. But it eventually returned to her. 

Even as they were walking around looking at the other cats it kept following them and demanding her attention. 

“Is that the one you want?” Ben asks with a smile on his face as he leans against the wall. He doesn’t know how long he’s stood there, watching her play with the cat on the floor. 

“I don’t know. What do you think?” she asks, trying to be polite. She wants him to help make the decision, too. It’ll be his just as much as hers. 

“Are you kidding me?” he chuckles in disbelief. He knows she’s trying to be considerate but he expected her to blurt it out. 

“Yes. I want you to be happy with the one we pick, too,” she responds almost sounding worried. 

“Oh, in that case. I think we should get that one,” Ben says pointing to a random cat just to mess with her. She looks between him and the cat he pointed to as she clings to her cat protectively. He sees the panic and sadness rising on her face. 

“That’s what I thought,” he laughs and she lets out a breath of relief. 

“You’re an ass,” she mumbles. “He’s an asshole, isn’t he?” she asks the cat in a baby voice as she holds it up to look at her. 

One day. One day they’ll do that to their child. He can’t fucking wait. 

“If that’s the one you want, that’s the one we’ll get,” he says softly as he squats down in front of her. 

“Are you sure? I want you,” 

“Rey,” he interrupts. 

“I’m going to be happy with whatever makes you happy. If that’s the one you want then we’re getting that one. It liked me, too, just not as much as it loved you.” 

“Ok” she smiles a big toothy grin. 

“Not as much as I love you, of course,” he says in jealousy as he stands up. 

“Oh please,” she giggles taking his offer to help her up. 

“No one could ever love me as you do and no one could ever love you as much as I love you.” 

“Why are you getting all sappy in public? You denied my advances earlier this week,” he teases. 

“That was different and you know it,” she replies pointing at him. 

“No it wasn’t. It was just a perverted version instead of sappy,” he says pointing back at her. 

“Yes it was. Don’t even argue about it,” she says seriously but ends up laughing slightly. 

“Ah, you’re laughing. You liked it to a degree,” he says smuggly. 

“How could I not?” She admits as the lady walks over to them. 

They end up getting the cat without any more questions. The only problem is that they realized they should’ve picked up supplies before they went to buy the cat. They need to figure out a new name for it as well. 

“Let’s take the subway back,” Rey suggests as they start walking towards home. Ben’s carrying the cat in a pet carrier. 

“Alright,” he agrees, not wanting to walk that far back either. 

“Do you remember that one time?” Rey asks as they find a seat on the train. 

“That narrows it down. You’ll have to be more specific,” he laughs sitting back and putting his arm around her. She can’t help but lean against him. 

“That night we were going home late from our date and we were one of the few people on the train,” she explains. 

“Keep going. It’s kinda coming back to me,” he smiles, lying through his teeth. He knows exactly what happened. He couldn’t possibly forget it. 

“You know, stop lying,” she replies playfully, poking his side. He jumps as he lets out a chuckle. 

“I don't! You've gotta refresh my mind,” he lies, trying to act oblivious. 

“Fine, but just because it’s a fond memory. I know you’re acting oblivious,” she clarifies and he continues his charade; giving her a confused look as he shrugs. 

“You started to get handsy and ended up fingering me. I couldn’t help it and in return started giving you a handjob. And then,” 

“And then you rode the fuck out me,” he smirks interrupting her, his voice lowered, so only they can hear. 

“And then I rode the fuck out of you,” she giggles in agreeance. 

“Trust me, I didn’t forget it. That whole night was amazing,” he clarifies. 

“I knew you didn't,” she sighs happily, leaning up to kiss him. 

“I can’t wait till we can fuck on my lunch break again.”

\---

After they took the cat home, they ran to the store to pick up all the essentials: the litter box, the litter, food, bowls, toys, treats, a bed, and more treats. Rey didn’t believe one bag was enough. 

As soon as they got home they started to set everything up and let the kitty adjust to their place. It ended up adjusting fairly quickly and was cuddled up on Rey’s lap while they watched a movie. 

“We should give her a human name,” Rey suggests as they get ready for bed. 

“What?” Ben asks around his toothbrush. 

“We should come up with a human name to give her so people get confused,” Rey responds. 

“That’s evil and I like it. However, I was thinking of something else,” Ben replies before rinsing out his mouth. 

“And?” Rey asks as she leans against the door frame. 

“I was thinking, Ahsoka,” he says. She takes a moment to ponder, letting it play in her head. The longer she says it the more she likes it. 

“Or if you had another idea I’d love to hear it,” he says, noticing she took a few seconds too long to reply. 

“No, I love it,” Rey smiles warmly at him. 

“So Ashoka, then?” he grins walking over to her. 

“Yes,” she agrees, straightening up to greet him. 

“We should start thinking of baby names,” he whispers as he pulls her closer, his arms sliding around her lower back. 

“Got any ideas?” she asks standing on her tiptoes to get to lean down to her. Her hand runs down the back of his neck before moving to his jaw. 

“Not right now,” he says, kissing her. It’s slow and full of passion. She wastes no time sliding her tongue along his lower lip but then bites it playfully. He chuckles as he crouches down, his hands sliding down to her thighs. 

“Playful tonight?” he asks, picking her up as she releases his lip. 

“Maybe” she replies, wrapping her legs and arms around him. She sighs feeling his thumb massage circles into her thighs. Then he’s carrying her over to the bed and laying her down softly. Somewhere during that they started kissing again. 

His hands wander her body as she keeps him close. They can’t help but to rock their hips together in time to their kissing, making each one long and deep. It isn’t until Ashoka jumps up on the bed and flops against them that they stop. 

“I could see that becoming an issue,” he laughs rolling off her. 

“Maybe,” she agrees, petting Ashoka as she loves up against her. He lets out a groan as he rubs his face. 

“How many more days?” he asks, dropping his arms dramatically. 

“15, I believe,” she responds after she does the math in her head. 

“Thank god!” he sighs. 

“It can’t come soon enough,” she agrees, rolling on her side and grabbing Ahsoka. 

“Hey!” he whines looking at her. 

“You get a cat and you think you can just leave me hanging?” 

“Are you getting jealous over a cat?” she responds, nuzzling her nose against Ahsoka’s head. 

“Well, when you cuddle her and not me,” he pouts sitting up. 

“I can cuddle you both, calm down,” she chuckles looking over her shoulder at him. “Come here, big guy,” she smiles reaching for him. 

He sighs as he lays back down on his side. 

“See,” she says as he lays with his chest against her back. His arm finds itself slung over her waist as he presses himself against her ass. 

“Sorry,” she frowns, feeling his erection against her. 

“Don't be. I get hard just looking or being near you and I never stop thinking of you. I can’t help it. You’re so damn beautiful, inside and out,” he says pressing soft kisses against her back. 

“Benjamin,” she blushes, turning to look at him. 

“It’s true, baby,” he smiles against her skin before looking at her. 

“I love you, always,” she sighs happily as she kisses him.


	10. Day 37 & 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is super late. I don't have a lot of time to write right now due to my schedule. 
> 
> One more chapter to go!!! I'll do my best to have it posted sooner rather than later.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

Day 37  
Rey wakes to an all too familiar pain in her lower stomach. 

“Fuck!” she thinks tilting her head up to look at Ben. Hair hangs over his face as hair hisses quietly in and out of his nose. He always looks peaceful when he sleeps, even if it’s not peaceful for him. 

She finds him extra adorable when he’s sleeping. 

Ahsoka rests against Rey’s back since her and Ben fell asleep facing one another. How is she supposed to get up? 

As carefully as she can she starts to turn out of his grasp. She’s not sure why she always tries not to wake him when he always wakes up. Sometimes, she wishes he was a little heavier sleeper. 

“I have to use the bathroom,” she whispers before he can even protest. He nods his head in understanding. 

“I’ll be here,” he says groggily, giving her a slight smile. She tries to return it but the fear of her suspicion being true is growing. 

“Please no,” is all she can think.

When she gets to an upright position she leans back and kisses his forehead, her hand gently pushing the hair out of his face. 

“I love you,” she whispers with tears in her eyes. He doesn’t respond but he lets out a small sigh at her touch. 

Ahsoka follows after her as she makes her way to the bathroom. Once she closes the door she lets out a shaky breath before going to sit down on the toilet. As soon as she sees the red spot on her underwear she starts sobbing. 

Why, is all she can think. What are they doing wrong? People get knocked up all the time by accident, so why is it so hard when they’re trying intentionally. 

She picks up Ahsoka and cries into her fur as she holds her. She just wants to hold their baby in her arms. She’ll probably be crying then, too, and she knows the big, tough guy in the bed will be, too. 

She longs for the day to see Ben be a dad and to be a mother. They want this so badly but it keeps slipping from their grasp. 

The what if’s sneak into her head along with how she’s going to tell Ben. He was so certain that this time around was it. She knows she suggested going to see a doctor but what if they tell them something they don’t want to hear. 

Why can’t she get pregnant? 

Why is this so hard? 

“Rey?” Ben asks softly from beyond the door. 

“What’s wrong?” 

She sniffles as she grabs tissues to blow her nose. 

“Rey?” he asks again, this time his voice is heavy with concern. 

“Can I come in?” 

“Sure,” she replies and the door immediately flings open. As soon as she sees him she starts crying again. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” he asks, kneeling in front of her. His hand caresses her face as his thumb swipes away her tears. 

“I started my period,” she replies shakily, not wanting to look at him. 

“What?” he frowns, not wanting to believe her. He was positive it was this time. She was even further behind than normal. 

“I’m not pregnant,” she mumbles. He sighs as he hangs his head. His hand slides down her arm and Ahsoka nudges it. 

“Well,” he says heavily, scratching the side of Ahsoka’s face. 

“There’s no way I can’t get you knocked come Easter.” 

She chuckles slightly before sniffing and wiping her face off. He’s quick to grab her a tissue so she can blow her nose. She sees the water gathering in his eyes but she knows he won’t let them slip right now. 

“I guess I’ll make,” 

“No,” he says, interrupting her. 

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow. Right now let’s get you comfy and go back to bed.” 

“Alright,” she agrees, nodding her head. 

He goes to get her new underwear as she cleans up. While she changes he checks the sheets to make sure they don’t need to be changed. 

“Don’t cry anymore, please,” he says softly kissing her forehead. 

“It’ll happen when the time is right.” 

“I’m just ready for this next chapter of our lives and I’m tired of not getting any results,” she sniffles before he picks her up. 

“I know, baby. Me, too. I have a feeling it’ll happen this time,” he reassures, carrying her back to bed. 

“That’s what you said last time,” she mumbles into his shoulder. 

“I know. But I can’t be wrong twice. It’ll happen,” he replies, kissing the side of her head. His eyes squeeze shut to stop his own tears. 

Day 39  
“Rey, get dressed!” Ben announces excitedly as he walks into the bedroom. 

“Why?” she whines rolling onto her side and looking at him. 

They’ve both been feeling down since the other night and he’s found a way to cheer them both up. Or at least take their mind off of it for a little bit. 

Ben convinced her not to call the doctors just yet. He wants to try one more time before they enlist help. He’s certain it’ll be this time. It has to be. 

“We need to stop moping around, so I got a surprise for you,” he says, kneeling down next to bed and looking at her. 

“What is it?” she asks as he takes her hand. 

“You’ll have to get up and get dressed to find out,” he replies before placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand. 

“Alright,” she agrees, giving him a slight smile. 

“Good. You have to hurry though or we’re going to be late.”

\---

“Where are we going?” Rey asks when they reach Times Square. 

“It’s a surprise,” Ben chuckles helping her out of the cab. Then he takes her hand as they start walking down the street. 

“We’re very close though,” he clarifies as they’re quick to come upon a group of people. 

“Well, clearly we’re going to a Broadway show,” Rey smiles grabbing his arm like a child would as they stand and wait. 

“Yup.” he says. 

“Which one?” she asks giddily. 

“You’ll see when we get up there,” he laughs. 

It isn’t long before Rey sees the dark golden poster with an all black logo of a man posing as the point of the star. 

“Hamilton!” Rey exclaims practically jumping up and down. 

“Yes, baby,” he laughs. He’s taken off guard when she grabs his face to kiss him. 

“You never cease to amaze me,” she says when she pulls away. 

“Gotta make sure you’re taken care of and we both need a pick me up. You’ve been talking about wanting to see it so I found us some last minute tickets,” he explains. 

“I love it, Ben! I love you! Thank you!” she says, throwing her arms around him. 

“You’re welcome. I love you, too!” he replies hugging her back tightly. 

The musical was exactly what they needed to lift their spirits. Sure, they cried for a good portion of it but they loved every second of it and the music is permanently stuck in their heads.


End file.
